The Marauders Saga:Part Two:The Chamber of Secrets
by LupinLover99
Summary: the second part in the 3, maybe 4, part saga. story of the marauders feud with Snape and happenings at Hogwarts
1. Default Chapter

The Marauders Saga: Part 2  
  
"The Chamber of Secrets"  
  
Disclaimer: I still do not own anything. Duh!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
It was a dark night. Tom Riddle had opened the chamber of secrets and blamed it on Hagrid. Severus Snape, being a loyal servant, saw the whole thing. But he never expected what came next.  
  
"I need you to do something for me."  
  
"Yes master?"  
  
"I need more followers and James Potter seems like a very promising young man. Please turn him. And after that we can begin on the mudbloods."  
  
"Yes my Lord. Which mudblood should we kill first?"  
  
"Well, since James will be working for us, how about we have him kill his friend?"  
  
"All his friends are pureblood. They said so."  
  
"One lied."  
  
Snape leaned in close to hear the secret.  
  
"Remus Lupin."  
  
"Ooh, a mudblood and a werewolf. This kid's more of a freak than I thought."  
  
"That's right. Now, go and do my bidding."  
  
A/N: more to come. Review!! ( 


	2. chapter 2

The Marauders Saga: part two  
  
"The Chamber of Secrets" Disclaimer: oh how I wish I owned Remus Lupin! But, alas, I do not. Keep reading!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Remus, James, and Sirius were huddled together at the back of Professor McGonagall's classroom. They were staring at the Marauder's Map.  
  
"Snape is going to be late if he doesn't run faster." James said, prodding the dot labeled "Severus Snape" with his wand.  
  
Lupin and Sirius chuckled.  
  
"Here comes McGonagall!" Sirius warned and they heard James mutter, "Mischief managed", as she strode past them.  
  
Snape came rushing in one minute after the bell and was given a tardy. That made four, which meant detention.  
  
"Ha!" Exclaimed Lupin. "Not only is he late, he got detention as well!"  
  
Unfortunately, Snape heard that, and as he walked past the Marauders he hissed, "Hello Remussssssss", holding out the last 's' to sound as though he were a snake, and clapped Lupin on the back.  
  
Lupin winced in pain as his scrapes burned. James took out his wand, aimed at Snape and yelled, "Petrificus Totalus!"  
  
Snape stopped dead, went rigid, and fell to the floor.  
  
"That'll fix his clock." James scowled. "You all right, Moony?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. Slimy git."  
  
McGonagall performed the counter curse on Snape and as he got up and went to his desk, gave James detention.  
  
"But, Professor! It was self-defense! He hurt Lupin!"  
  
"No buts, Mr. Potter." She said and strode away.  
  
"Great now I've got detention with that ugly prat!"  
  
"Aw, it won't be so bad. Want me to get detention too so we can make fun of him together?" Sirius asked.  
  
"No, I'll be fine. Don't hurt your own permanent record for me."  
  
"There you go, thinking like Lupin." Sirius remarked and they all chuckled.  
  
A few desks away Peter and Snape were giggling gleefully. Detention, the perfect time to turn James.  
  
A/N: more to come, review, review, review! ( 


	3. chapter 3

The Marauders Saga: part two  
  
"The Chamber of Secrets" Disclaimer: I wonder if J.K. Rowling would sell me the rights to Remus Lupin. Hey, I can dream, can't I?  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
That night, James left the common room, deserting Remus and Sirius. There was still no sign of Peter. They hadn't seen him since lunch.  
  
James walked down to the dungeons and upon entering, scowled at Snape, who was sitting on the other side of the room. James sat a good distance away from him but it was no use. Snape got up and walked to sit closer to him.  
  
"All right, Snivellus, what is it you want?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you would... IMPERIO!" he suddenly screamed the incantation with his wand pointed at James.  
  
James went stark still and looked as though he were waiting for Snape's command. "Excellent." Snape muttered. "I want you to go down to the Chamber of Secrets, and sic the basilisk inside on your friend, Remus Lupin."  
  
"Yes master." James replied in a flat tone, unlike his normal voice.  
  
"But, you must weaken him first, mind you. Why don't you use an unforgivable curse?" he leaned closer to James. "You know? The one that begins with a 'C'."  
  
"Yes master."  
Back in the common room, Sirius and Remus were playing a game of wizard chess. Sirius was beating Remus terribly. So, he was glad when James entered and asked, "Would you like to take a stroll with me, Remus?"  
  
"Sure, why not. It's better than getting beaten by Sirius."  
  
"Yea," began Sirius. "I've had enough. Winning against Lupin isn't so fun. He makes you feel guilty by whimpering each time you take one of his pieces."  
  
"No," James almost yelled. "Just me and Remus."  
  
"Well, fine, if you don't want me to." Sirius almost whispered, looking thoroughly hurt.  
  
Lupin and James walked silently down to the abandoned girls bathroom. James said some incoherent babble that sounded like a snake in the direction of one of the sinks. It opened and James grabbed Remus' wrist and dragged him down the chute. James landed gracefully at the bottom, whereas Lupin landed with a thump on his backside.  
  
"What are you taking me here for, James?"  
  
"It's a surprise, we have to go a bit further."  
  
Lupin followed in silence until they came to a large open space. At the back end, there was a large stone snake's head mounted on top of a stonewall.  
  
"All right, I've been obliging up until now, what is this place? What's going on?" Lupin demanded.  
  
James turned towards Lupin, and he was holding his wand. "Lupin, I am working for Snape. Here is where you will meet your end, you filthy mudblood!"  
  
Lupin's eyes barely had time to widen before James yelled, "CRUCIO!"  
  
Lupin did not scream like most do when taken over by the curse. He merely curled up into a ball, cringing from the pain coursing through his veins. He groaned as the pain increased. He knew he was going to die.  
  
A/N: keep reading! Review me! 


	4. chapter 4

The Marauders Saga: part two  
  
"The Chamber of Secrets" Disclaimer: I still do not own anything and never will. Boohoo for me. Boohoo indeed.  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Sirius began to worry about his friends. He took the invisibility cloak and went down to the dungeons. He found Snape there. He was cackling with joy.  
  
"All right Snivellus, who'd you trip?"  
  
"Very funny, Black. You should feel very lucky that you're a pureblood. The dark lord might have chosen you."  
  
"For what? Wait, what dark lord?"  
  
"Oh, my dark lord. Our dark lord. Yes, that's right, that's where Peter has been all these times. It's a pity. You were such good friends, the four of you. Soon to be the two of you. And then perhaps, you'll be all alone."  
  
"You're talking crazy talk Snivellus. What do you mean the two of us? What about Remus?"  
  
"Oh, Remus is with James. Not for long though."  
  
"So, he's coming back here?" Sirius asked, fearing the worst.  
  
"No, he's going to die." Snape cackled again.  
  
Sirius leapt forward and put his hands on Snape's throat. "You show me where they are!"  
  
"All right, all right," Snape managed to choke out. "Just let go and I'll show you."  
  
"No, I think I'll keep my hands where they are. For safety's sake. You lead me."  
  
"Okay, but could you loosen your grip a bit?"  
  
"No. Walk."  
  
Snape led Sirius to the bathroom, opened the sink and Sirius shoved Snape down first, then he went down himself. James greeted them in the tunnel.  
  
"Oh hello master, hello Sirius."  
  
"Master??" Sirius exclaimed. "Just what the Sam hill is going on here?"  
  
"Oh it's simple," Snape replied. "James is under the influence of the Imperious Curse."  
  
"Sounds more like he's under the influence of alcohol to be listening to you!"  
  
"Funny, you're just hilarious."  
  
Sirius ran to James and started shaking him by the shoulders yelling, "James! James! Don't listen to him!"  
  
Snape cackled again. "It's no use. As long as my wand exists, he's under my control."  
  
Sirius leapt at Snape. They both fell to the ground and rolled around, fighting for Snape's wand. Sirius got it in the end and promptly snapped it.  
  
As he did, two things happened. Snape screamed, "NO!!!!!!!!" and James shook his head and yelled, "REMUS!"  
  
A/N: oooooooooh, but is Remus dead? Keep reading and kindly, review! ( 


	5. chapter 5

The marauders saga: part two  
  
"The Chamber of Secrets" Disclaimer: if I owned Remus, he would not be dying right now, let me tell you. Heh-heh, but I don't. cries  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
Sirius followed James who was running at top speed through the tunnel. They reached the end of it and James stopped abruptly. Sirius crashed into him. Then, he looked around James and saw the crumpled form of Remus Lupin.  
  
James rushed towards him and Sirius followed. James knelt beside their motionless friend and felt for a pulse, all the while thinking, I didn't kill my best friend, I didn't, I didn't. He looked at Sirius and shook his head 'no'.  
  
Sirius looked as though he was going to cry but James was not going to give up on him. He straightened out Lupin's form and started pumping his stomach. He pinched his nose closed and blew short breaths into his mouth. He did this until he heard a sharp intake of breath on Lupin's part. He breathed a sigh of relief and started slapping Lupin's face to get him to wake up. Sirius stood there, a look of disbelief on his face.  
  
"Where did you learn to do that?"  
  
"Lupin." He replied and kept slapping his face. "Come on Moony, come on!" Soon, Lupin gave a groan and his eyes fluttered open. He coughed as he looked up into the faces of James and Sirius.  
  
"What happened? Wait! You're evil!" he said, pointing at James.  
  
"Relax Moony," he said. "Snape was controlling me. Sirius took care of that." He jabbed his thumb in Sirius' direction. Sirius smiled.  
  
"You still haven't answered my question. What happened?"  
  
"Well," James began. "Snape put me under the Imperious Curse so I would do the Cruciatus Curse on you."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Well, he wanted me to weaken you so that when the basilisk came, you wouldn't----"James broke off. First because he realized what he had done and second, because the basilisk's large form was rising out of the stone snakehead.  
  
A/N: well, well, well, is this the betrayal? Keep reading to find out! And please oh please review! I love getting reviews! You guys keep me going! Thanx! ( 


	6. chapter 6

The Marauders Saga: part two  
  
"The Chamber of Secrets" Disclaimer: if I did own Lupin, he would never be in danger. Because I would not let him leave the house. But J.K. Rowling owns him so she can put him in as much danger as she wants.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
The basilisk was coming towards the trio. James knew even if they tried to shield Lupin, it would get to him. It didn't want Sirius or himself. It wanted the half-blood. It glided along the floor closer and closer to Remus. Remus closed his eyes because he had heard about this monster, look it in the eye and you were dead. He did not know about its poisonous fangs. The monster opened its mouth and before anyone knew what was going on it had sunk its tooth into Remus' right arm. He screamed in pain and sunk to the floor, panting.  
  
James couldn't believe what was going on. He grabbed his wand, thrust it at the monster and yelled, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" He didn't even know how he had known the curse but it didn't do much damage. It missed the basilisk by an inch. So it didn't kill it as much as it scared it. It slithered back into the mouth of the snakehead.  
  
Sirius and James knelt by their sobbing friend and were comforting him when they heard Snape's cackling.  
  
"Ha ha ha, the mudblood is going to die. And soon will all other mudbloods in this filthy school!"  
  
"If you don't like it why didn't you go to Durmstrang instead of killing our friend!" Sirius yelled at him as he and James hoisted Remus up to carry him to the hospital wing.  
  
"Because, I knew my duty was to kill the mudbloods. I had to come here to fulfill my master's bidding."  
  
"What master?" Lupin croaked. "What is he talking about?"  
  
"Don't talk Remus. You're straining yourself."  
  
"No, don't stop him." Snape said. "It's a valid question."  
  
"Then answer it and get out of our way so we can get our friend some help you slimy git." Sirius shouted.  
  
"If you're going to insult me I'm not going to tell you."  
  
"Oh come on!"  
  
"Nevermind Severussssssssss," said a cold voice in the shadows. "I'll show mysssssself to them." And with that, out of the shadows stepped, Tom Riddle.  
  
"Hey, it's that creepy seventh year, what do you want?" James scowled.  
  
"He is not just a seventh year," Snape began. "He is my master and the most powerful wizard that ever lived."  
  
"Poppycock." Sirius muttered.  
  
"What did you say about my master?"  
  
"Oh, stuff a sock in it, we've got to get out of here!"  
  
"There'sssssss no way out. Join me, or die."  
  
"You can't force us to do anything!" James yelled at him. "ACCIO FAWKES!" he pointed his wand upward and Fawkes came soaring in from the tunnel.  
  
"Nooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tom yelled.  
  
"What is it Master?" Snape asked, but before he could find out, the phoenix soared towards Lupin and began crying on his wound. The tears seeped into the severed skin and it healed.  
  
"You may have foiled me thissssss time, but I'll be back!" And with that, Tom ran up the tunnel.  
  
"Come on, let's get him!" James yelled. Sirius hoisted the unconscious Lupin onto his back and they ran after Snape and Tom. By the time they got up into the girls bathroom they were gone.  
  
A/N: pretty dramatic huh? I wanna know what you think. Review!!!! ( 


	7. chapter 7

The Marauders Saga: part two  
  
"The Chamber of Secrets" Disclaimer: I still do not own anything. Why do I have to keep telling you??? I hate disclaimers!  
  
Chapter 7:  
  
Lupin woke up from this whole ordeal in the hospital wing with his two best friends in beds on either side of him. He couldn't believe he had ever thought he would never have any friends. Already they had saved him from himself as a werewolf, changed into animagi for him, and saved him from a giant snake. He couldn't ask for anything more.  
  
Sirius woke up, happy to have gotten away. He was glad he had friends that didn't disapprove of having adventures. He couldn't believe he had ever thought that going to school would be boring. Running around with werewolves once a month, turning into a dog at will, it couldn't get more exciting!  
  
James awoke knowing he was a hero. He had saved both his friends from a terrible death, or, in Sirius' case, a lifetime of dedication to some dark lord! He didn't know what this dark lord was or what he did, but he was sure they hadn't seen the last of him. He had a terrible feeling he would be back.  
  
A/N: well, that's the end of part two. See the foreshadowing of James' death in the last paragraph? I learned that in English last year. Review and read the sequel that will be up within the week, "Snape's Revenge". Bye! ( 


End file.
